Long Tongue Day
"Long Tongue Day" is the 27th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired on September 8, 2019. Synopsis The pups go to the pond on the hottest day of the year. When they find that it is packed with every animal in London, Dylan and Dolly trick everybody into thinking a kraken lives under there in order to have it for themselves. However, their plan backfired when everyone including the young Dalmatian siblings to believe that the kraken is for real. So the two older Dalmatian siblings need to up fix their mess. Characters *Dylan *Dolly *Diesel *Dizzy *Dee Dee *Deepak *Delgado *Dante *D.J. *Da Vinci *Destiny *Dallas *Déjà Vu *Pearl *Big Fee *Fergus *Clarissa *Arabella *Prunella *Sid *Snowball *Hansel *Roxy *Godfrey *Boris (background) *Bull (background) *Portia (background) *Spencer (background) Plot It is the hottest day of the year in Camden town and the Dalmatian family can't stand the heat. Dylan weakly suggests the pool, although that does not work with the kiddie pool they have in their backyard. Dolly suggests the pond at the local park. They and Dalmatian pups arrive only to find that the pond is packed with every animal in all of Camden town. Dylan and Dolly squeeze their way through the crowd until they find a suitable enough spot where Fergus greets them. Big Fee comes into view lounging on a boat made out of small pieces of garbage. She starts swimming in the pond and picking her ear, much to Dylan's revolt. Dolly looks at Big Fee's trash boat and gets an idea of creating a fictional monster to scare everyone out of the pond. Dylan is hesitant at first, then agrees with the idea. Dolly showers the Dalmatian pups with cold water to cool them off while thinking of a plan. and place Dawkins to watch over the pup. Meanwhile, Dolly and Dylan are walking the streets of the town, pretending to talk about a kraken as if it could be real. Godfrey overhears the details they describe of the Kraken and starts to get frightened. He frantically starts off the World Wide Woof until the message reaches Clarissa and her entourage. Clarissa and her entourage start to get fearful too, truly believing there is a monstrous creature on the loose. Dolly and Dylan await under a bench. The pond is nearly empty now, just a duck, a stray dog, and Sid the squirrel. Dolly scares them off by pretending to be a shark-like creature from underwater, in reference to the JAWS movie. Happy, Dylan and Dolly are about to have a swim in the pond together, although decide to invite the Dalmatian pups. Dolly and Dylan arrive home. There is nothing. Dolly tries shouting 'park' in different rooms of the house, although there is no response. Dylan knows there is something wrong and opens the blinds to a dark room. There, he and Dolly see all of the Dalmatian pups hiding under pillow, shaking in fear of the fictional kraken. Dolly asks where they heard about the kraken and Delgado replies that they eavesdropped on the World Wide Woof. Dylan and Dolly explain that they invented the belief of the pond-dwelling kraken. The pups refuse to believe them. Saying that the heat has gone to their heads, Dylan hosing off the Dalmatian pups along with Dolly. A deep, gargling sound comes from inside the hose and Dante screams, believing the Kraken is inside the hose system, but it is only the low water pressure. This has reinforced the pups' fear even more than before now. Dylan and Dolly now decide to play in the pond by themselves. They are frustrated when the pond is restricted by yellow caution tape and with Pearl guarding the area. Dolly gets an idea of physically creating a kraken using toys and resource objects, and then pretend she and Dylan are going to defeat it in battle. Dolly and Dylan cosplay in front of the Dalmatian pups, claiming about how they will obliterate the kraken. Exchanging glances at first, the pups eagerly arrive around the pond. All the other animals of Camden town gather as the audience. Dylan and Dolly make way before the crowd in their battle costumes, announcing that they will slay this 'Camden Kraken' in pure combat. Dizzy, Dee Dee, and Dante call out for their two eldest siblings, scared for them. The screen reverts to a comic style battle scene, according to the two dogs' imagination. They dramatically defeat the one-eyed kraken in that sharp art style. However, the defeat of the kraken is quite lame in reality. Dolly and Dylan have designed a kraken made out of inflatable toys that have been drawn on with markers. Godfrey snickers about how pathetic everything looks compared to his and the others' expectations. Dolly kicks off the 'head' of the Camden kraken, 'decapitating' it. The crowd laughs at the pretend of defeating the so-called kraken. Dylan tries to put some light into the situation, saying at least everyone can use the pond again. Suddenly, the shadow of a winged, scary-looking creature approaches. Everyone flees once again and Dylan and Dolly look up to see a giant swan. They are scared, thinking its a real monster. The giant swan seems to move with rather unfriendly elegance and threatens Dylan and Dolly to leave with everyone else. They leave the pond in submission, trying their best to be friendly to the swan. So now pretty much everyone, the Dalmatians included, are stuck in their backyard kiddie pool. Dylan is stuck at the very bottom of the heap. Big Fee, being one of the smallest animals, swims aside and farts in the water. The water from the fart bubbles and lands on Dylan's nose, much to his and everyone else's disgust for humor at the end of the episode. International release Names in other languages * Danish: Udyret i dammen * Dutch: Lange tongendag * French: Le Jour de la soif * German: Abkühlung gefällig? * Hebrew: יום הלשון הארוכה * Hungarian: Riasztóan tikkasztó * Italian: Una giornata troppo calda * Japanese: 池のモンスター現る！？ * Norwegian: Langtunge-dagen * Polish: Pora długiego jęzora * Portuguese (Brazil): O Dia da Língua Comprida * Portuguese (European): Dia de Língua de Fora * Romanian: Căldură mare * Russian: День длинных языков * Spanish (Latin American): Día de linguas largas * Vietnamese: Ngày nóng thè lưỡi Trivia *It was originally the 25th episode in production order, but aired as the 27th episode. The original spot in airing was taken over by "A Summer to Remember Part 1". *The title card design is the same from the episodes "Flea-Mageddon" and "Dal-Martians", but yellow tinted with squiggly lines in the background. *The World Wide Woof strikes once again, but Godfrey is the user of the gag this time. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Upcoming Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Big Fee episodes